


Rain

by edupunkn00b



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Intrulogical, M/M, Part of the Happily Ever After | Logan-Janus-Roman-Remus AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edupunkn00b/pseuds/edupunkn00b
Summary: Response to this prompt fromPsychedelicshipsonTumblr:Remus and one of the sides go out in the rain for some reason, and Remus pulls the other one into a dance.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Rain

Logan stood on the deck, looking out at the darkening sky in the west. “Remus, are you quite certain the weather forecast predicted mostly sunny skies today?”

Remus stood behind his husband, wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. He looked up at the sky and winced. “It might have said mostly cloudy … “

Logan turned around, alarm widening his eyes. “There is an approximately sixty-ni - ,“ Logan cleared his throat, already seeing Remus’s shoulders twitching in anticipation of whatever innuendo was about to emerge from the tall man’s lips. “A sixty-eight point nine percent higher risk of precipitation with a forecast of mostly cloudy skies as opposed to that of mostly sunny skies.”

“We could always bring the party inside. I’m sure Patton wouldn’t - “ As if in response, fat raindrops began to fall. Logan and Remus rushed out to the backyard, pulling in tablecloths and balloons and dragging the mess of it into the house.

Remus looked outside, “Hey, Lo, we forgot to bring the grill back under the awning. Give me a hand?” Logan nodded, glasses clouded, following closely behind him.

When they were outside, Logan squinted through the fog and raindrops on his glasses. His hair had started to drip down over his face and neck. “Re? The grill is already covered. Why did we - “ Remus turned around, phone in his hand now playing the opening of I Won’t Give Up. He turned up the volume and tucked the phone in the inner pocket of his leather jacked, then grasped both of Logan’s hands. He started swaying softly, stepping them back into the rain. “Remus … Patton will be here with his friends any minute.” Remus just smiled into Logan’s eyes, drawing them closer to each other and farther away from the door. “Re … we will - we will get wet.”

Remus drew Logan up against him, gently brushing his hair out of his face and away from his glasses. “So we’ll get wet,” he murmured in his ear. There was nothing Logan could say that would refute that logic, so he merely grinned, resting his head against Remus’ shoulder as they slowly danced to their song.


End file.
